Disappointment Around Every Corner:AlternEnding
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Not everyone has their happy endings...


_**Authors Note: Dang it! There I go again, listening to depressing music… anyways, Soul Eater is not mine! **_

_**Alternative ending to Disappointment around every corner, I only wrote this because I was listening to depressing music, this isn't really going to happen in the actual story! The actual story is still not finished, don't worry, I'll make sure that there will be a happy ending on that story.**_

Maka fell to the ground as they lowered the casket into the ground, her legs couldn't hold her anymore. Maka felt her arms reaching out in the direction of the casket. "Soul!" she cried out, her hand clenching as Black*Star picked her up and hugged her to him.

"I'm sorry Maka, this is all my damn fault… I should have taken that mission instead of you." Black*Star said through clenched teeth, his arms tightening around Maka as he tried desperately to stay strong for Maka… he was not going to cry.

Maka shook her head violently, tears streaming down her cheeks. "This is my fault… I didn't make it in time." Maka said, her hand turning into a fist as she pounded on Black*Stars chest.

"Maka… he was proud of you… always was, remember that about him… He was proud and he loved you. Don't forget that." Black*Star said, his voice trembling. "Remember his happiness, not his agony, remember his laughs, not his cries… Maka… remember his love… not his hate." Black*Star whispered as he let a few tears escape him.

Tsubaki walked over to them and set her hand on Maka's shoulder, trying her best to not cry in front of her. "Maka… I'm so sorry." She whispered, blinking away some tears.

Maka nodded staying quiet as she backed out of Black*Star's embrace and turned her attention back to the hole in the ground, smoothing down her black dress.

Black*Star looked up at Tsubaki. "He's really gone…" he whispered.

Tsubaki frowned. "We should have taken that mission instead of them Black*Star… why didn't we?" she whispered.

"Because it was too challenging… and it was Soul's brother… He wanted to break the curse… and he did… Baka! He left us…" Black*Star growled wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his black suit.

Maka walked up to the hole in the ground as people started to fill it up with dirt. Tears started to blur her vision as she remembered what had happened.

-Flash Back-

"Kid! The jet is going down! I can't control it!" Maka heard the girl named Patty yell out from the cockpit.

The woman named Liz ran out of the cockpit and grabbed Kid, pulling him back in there with her.

"Kid?" Maka called out, but received no answer, all she could hear is frantic yelling and then she felt the Jet incline forward.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she strapped her seat belt on and wished for the best as the Jet crashed onto the ground.

She had blacked out, her eyes opened to see that she was still strapped in her seat… she was fine…

Unbuckling herself, Maka stumbled towards the cockpit and pulled the curtain back, and much to her horror, there laid Kid and his weapons, blood spattered everywhere… dead…

Maka backed away… there was nothing she could do… but she would not let this trip go to waste…

Maka opened the emergency exit that was located in the back of the jet and hopped off… taking in her surroundings she froze… this was it… the ghost town where Soul and Wes were…

Maka ran, she didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care, she just wanted to find Soul.

Maka's eyes widened as she saw what was happening… Soul found his brother… they looked so much alike… Their arms were turned into blades and even the blades were the same. "Soul!" she cried out.

They turned around to see her. "Maka?" the shorter one whispered. "What are you doing here?" Soul asked her, pushing Wes away.

"You know her?" Wes asked as an evil smile split across his face.

"I'm not going to leave you alone Soul." Maka exclaimed walking to him, ignoring his brother.

Soul ran to Maka, his body shielding her as Wes's Blade cut through his chest and out his back.

"Maka... I love you." Soul managed to say as his eyes rolled back and his body went limp.

Wes blinked and his wicked smile turned into a deep frown. "Soul?" he whispered, looking down at his younger brother.

Maka was shocked… how could she be so stupid? She watched as Soul's body slide off of Wes's blade and fall to the ground with a thud.

Maka's legs carried her to the dead body that use to be Soul and kneeled next to him. "Soul…" she whispered, as it finally hit her… he was dead. Tears ran down her cheeks as she bent over him and wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him to her. "No… it can't end like this Soul." She whispered.

"I…" Wes managed to say.

Maka glared up at him. "You and your stupid jealousy!" she exclaimed letting Soul down gently on the ground and standing up, feeling anger boil inside of her.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed.

"I'm going to end this curse myself." She growled, her arm turning into a blade and she swung at him.

Wes was too surprised to do anything as she beheaded him, his head falling to the ground separate from his body.

"It was that easy Soul… why couldn't you do that?" she whispered, wiping off the blood on her blade with the sleeve of her trench coat.

Grabbing her cell phone from her pocket, she called Black*Star. "Black*Star… Soul's dead." She said simply… that's when she started to realize that he was gone… and he wasn't coming back. "I need your help." Maka said as she started to hyperventilate… "He's gone!" she exclaimed, crying through the phone as she laid down next to Soul's dead body and set her head on his shoulder as she cried through the phone.

-End Flash back-

Maka stayed in the grave yard when all the others had left, Black*Star and Tsubaki where the ones that wanted to stay with her, or take her with them to their apartment so that she wouldn't be alone, but she refused, saying that she needed to be alone.

Maka looked down at the grave, her tears dried out as she looked down at the grace. "Soul… why didn't you just let me die…. That way I wouldn't be in pain right now." She whispered as she laid down on the grave and read the tombstone.

"Here lies Soul Evans…" she whispered… and then added. "My hero." She whispered as her eyes closed and sleep over came her.

That night, it had snowed, but Maka refused to leave the graveyard, so she laid there, in only her dress, her body freezing...

"I'll see you soon Maka." Was the last thing she heard, and she died with a small smile on her face.


End file.
